Malam Bulan Kelam Bertahta (Sasuke's Confesssion)
by kai anbu
Summary: LAST CHAP IS UP. Mencintai seseorang dapat membuatmu menjadi kuat, mencintai seseorang dapat membuatmu gila..Ya, itu memang terjadi padaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Temari no Sabaku, dia sudah milik orang lain... meskipun orang itu berada di ambang kematian... (another pairing of ShikaTemaSasu, Sasuke-centric)
1. Chapter 1 Cinta Adalah Misteri

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang muncul di Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; _Cinta adalah Misteri_ adalah milik Dewa 19. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Plot and story milik Kai Anbu (saya).

**Peringatan: **

Rate M untuk tema yang berat dan adegan seksual implisit, mistypo, OOC.

**Latar belakang: **

Masa damai pasca perang Dunia Ninja keempat melawan Madara. Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Shikamaru telah menikah dengan Temari, dan masih sekarat setelah peperangan melawan Jubi. Sekuel dari fic Confesssion, namun masih dapat dibaca secara terpisah.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Malam Bulan Kelam Bertahta**

** (Sasuke's Confesssion)**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Bagian satu: **

**Cinta adalah Misteri**

**;**

_bila cinta_

_memanggilmu_

_kau ikuti kemana_

_ia pergi_

_walau jalan_

_terjal berliku_

_walau perih_

_selalu menunggu_

_..._

_jika sayapnya merangkulmu_

_dan pisau tajam siap melukai_

;

;

;

_Shikamaru, aku tahu kau disana. _

_Shikamaru, aku tahu kau mendengarku. _

_Shikamaru, aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku selalu menunggumu._

_Meskipun hanya beberapa detik saja dalam sehari, matamu membuka sedikit menatapku. Menatap kosong. Kau sendiri masih mencari-cari sukmamu sendiri, yang entah berada dimana sekarang, teronggok dalam ragamu yang seolah kosong tanpa jiwa._

_Shikamaru, aku ingin kau hanya melihatku saja saat kau sadar. _

_Aku ingin kau ingat setidaknya satu hal saja, ikatan janji kita sehidup semati yang telah kita ikrarkan, sebelum perang pecah._

_Aku istrimu._

_Dan selalu menunggumu._

Temari mengakhirinya dengan ciuman lembut di bibir lelaki yang tertidur itu. Suaminya, kekasih hatinya yang sedang terlelap. Wajah tampan dengan rambut terurai, wajah putih pucat hingga hampir menyerupai mayat, mata yang selalu terpejam. Entah kapan ia bangun. Temari selalu menggengam tangannya, tapi ia tak pernah membalas genggaman itu barang sedikitpun.

Bangsal khusus rumah sakit Konoha, kamar nomor tiga belas.

Shikamaru Nara adalah satu dari sedikit shinobi yang bertahan hidup pasca perang Dunia ninja keempat, dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang lebih buruk dari kematian. Cakra yang terserap habis oleh Jubi, membuatnya berada adalam keadaan koma; sekarat dengan harapan hidup yang tipis.

Nafasnya dibantu oleh mesin; jantungnya sesekali berhenti dalam beberapa waktu; tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang-selang. Mengapa ia tetap berada di bawah sokongan mesin penunjang kehidupan, hanyalah karena harapan; ia membuka mata sesekali dalam beberapa hari.

Hanya membuka mata dengan setengah terpejam; tanpa energi kehidupan disana. Hanya itu.

Apakah itu sesuatu yang istimewa? Tidak. Karena korban perang yang lain juga menunjukkan gejala yan sama. Mereka membuka mata beberapa detik, dalam waktu dan durasi yang acak. Kalau para penunggu beruntung, mereka dapat bertatapan secara langsung; kalau tidak, itu hanya menjadi satu catatan medis dalam satu hari yang dilewatkan tanpa perkembangan apapun.

Koma, kondisi vegetasi, demikian kata Tsunade, Yondaime Hokage sekaligus maestro shinobi medis nomor satu di Konoha. Hilangnya cakra hingga titik nol akan membuat raga juga kehilangan energi kehidupan. Yang membuatnya tetap bernafas dan jantung berdetak, meski tak stabil, hanyalah kekuatan batin; jiwa sang pemilik raga; yang memutuskan apakah ia tetap ingin hidup atau mati. Fluktuasi cakra yang sedikit ditambah sirkulasi tubuh saat tertentu, membuat mereka sedikit menunjukkan gejala kehidupan dengan membuka mata selama beberapa detik; tetapi hanya itu saja. Terpejam lagi, tertidur lagi.

Meskipun memutuskan ingin hidup, kalau tubuh juga menolak, telah benar-benar berhenti bekerja, maka itulah akhir. Kematian.

Beberapa Shinobi yang bertahan dari serangan Jubi, mengalami koma dalam hitungan bulan; beberapa menemui kematian di tempat tidur; beberapa masih bertahan hingga saat ini tanpa tahu kapan akan bangun. Shikamaru Nara adalah salah satu dari sedikit yang bertahan.

Menunggu, hanya itu yang dikatakan Tsunade.

Menunggu hingga raga itu pulih lewat bantuan mesin dan obat; dan menunggu hingga cakra itu kembali, sedikit demi sedikit; tanpa pernah diketahui bagaimana caranya, dan kapan. Hanya menunggu dan berharap; di tengah-tengah fakta menyedihkan kala penghuni bangsal khusus itu, yang semuanya adalah korban Juubi, meninggal satu demi satu. Tak ada satupun yang bangun, sampai detik ini.

Ia menutup pintu kamar tempat Shikamaru tertidur, sepelan mungkin.

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri koridor itu dimana ia telah menjadikannya sebuah rutinitas. Setiap hari, asalkan ia tidak sedang menjalankan misi, ia selalu menjenguk Shikamaru. Ia telah resmi menjadi shinobi Konoha, menetap di desa itu, karena ia telah menikah dengan Shikamaru dua tahun yang lalu.

Beberapa anggota keluarga Shinobi telah putus asa dan berhenti melakukan kunjungan rutin, kecuali dua wanita Nara yang selalu bergantian mengunjungi kamar nomor tigabelas. Yoshino Nara; ibu Shikamaru; dan istrinya, Temari Sabaku.

"Bagaimana Temari, apakah ia membuka mata hari ini?" Katsu, shinobi medis yang bertanggungjawab terhadap bangsal khusus itu, menyapanya ramah. Katsu memang selalu ramah pada semua orang; ia bukan lagi shinobi aktif karena telah kehilangan tangan kirinya dulu saat menjalankan misi; tetapi semua pengunjung di bangsal ini mengenalnya.

Temari hanya menggeleng, tersenyum.

"Rambut pirangmu sudah kembali," Katsu berusaha mencari topik positif saat berbicara dengan pengunjung, seperti memuji atau membicarakan cerahnya hari ini.

"Sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Bekas lukanya juga sudah hilang sama sekali," Temari memperlihatkan belakang kepalanya. Bekas luka gigitan Orochimaru juga telah hilang.

"Bagaimana dengan bekas lukamu di punggung? Apakah masih sering terasa sakit?"

"Tidak sama sekali,"

"Syukurlah." Katsu mengangguk-angguk. "Yoshino juga datang tadi malam. Ia menyuruhku untuk bilang padamu, apakah boleh Shikamaru dipindah ke kamar nomor delapan, yang jendelanya lebih besar agar sinar mataharinya lebih banyak. Aku bilang akan kuusahakan,... tapi tentu saja haus melalui persetujuanmu. Katanya, ia juga akan mengatakannya kalau bertemu denganmu."

"Dipindah ke kamar nomor delapan? Penghuni lamanya...?" Temari berhenti dengan kalimat yang menggantung. Air muka Katsu berubah prihatin.

"Dia juga tak bertahan,.. kemarin lusa,"

"Oh,"

Menunggu, itu Temari tak keberatan.

Bertahan di tengah ketidakpastian, itu yang menyiksanya.

Ketika Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bangsal dengan pikiran masih melayang, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Pahlawan perang dunia ninja keempat, yang pernah menjadi pelarian Konoha, yang juga pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu. Pria berwajah tampan tanpa ekspresi, yang kini telah kembali ke Konoha.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Temari?"

Pertemuan dengan Sasuke sore itu di rumah sakit, mengubah semuanya.

;

;

;

;

;

_Mencintai seseorang dapat membuatmu menjadi kuat... _

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi._

_Mencintai seseorang dapat membuatmu gila.._

_Ya, itu memang terjadi padaku. _

Sasuke merebahkan badan ke tanah, menatap langit. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, berdenyut-denyut seperti mau pecah. Ia gigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil adalah tidak memperlihatkan kesakitan; kemudian tempaan dan lika-liku hidup yang dilaluinya telah membuatnya mampu menahan sakit seperti apapun. Ia nikmati rasa sakit dengan pasrah tanpa melawan. Ada cairan hangat yang mengalir diantara matanya.

Darah.

Sasuke mengusap matanya. Sesuai dugaannya, darah merah telah mengalir dari matanya. Efek menggunakan Sharingan yang terlalu berlebihan. Seorang Uchiha adalah para jenius kerja keras, bahkan dalam latihan semuanya harus dilakukan sungguh-sungguh.

Di masa damai seperti ini, keluarga Uchiha yang jago bertempur akan menjadi tidak berguna. Para petarung yang kuat hanya diakui di saat perang. Perasaan kosong itu sempat dirasakan Sasuke di awal masa damai. Membuatnya merasa sedikit kesepian.

Kalau tujuan hidup sudah tak pasti, maka begitu mudah untuk membenci keadaan. Begitu mudah untuk mencari-cari alasan untuk perang.

Tetapi ia memiliki seorang teman bernama Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki yang terus mempercayainya sampai akhir. Sasuke bisa melihat persamaan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Naruto, seperti hubungan antara Madara dengan Hashirama. Sejarah memang telah terulang dengan Senju dan Uchiha bersanding, tetapi kepergian Madara dan kebenciannya terhadap Konoha, itu yang Sasuke telah berjanji untuk tak akan terulang lagi. Ia menjaminnya dengan janjinya terhadap Itachi, kakak semata wayangnya yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk dalam penghianatannya sebagai pembunuh klan. Pahlawannya adalah Itachi seorang; pengorbanan Itachi untuk melindungi Konoha, itulah yang ia pegang sekarang.

Sebagai bukti bahwa ia seorang kuat, Sasuke telah memilih untuk kembali ke Konoha. Menyatu dengan desa itu, hidup dan bernafas di desa itu,_... dan kembali belajar mencintai..._

_Mencintai siapa?_

Sasuke menertawakan dirinya dalam hati.

_Temari no Sabaku, dia sudah milik orang lain..._

_Meskipun orang itu berada di ambang kematian. _

Pertemuan dengan Temari pagi itu di rumah sakit, mngubah semuanya.

Pertemuan itu membangkitkan satu sisi jiwanya yang gelap. Bangkit meminta pengakuan, nurani Sasuke telah mengijinkannya terlepas. Meskipun ia tahu, sisi gelapnya itu bisa saja meminta lebih dari sekedar pengakuan... yang bisa menjerumuskannya lebih jauh ke dalam kebencian, menjadi individu yang mirip Madara Uchiha...

;

;

;

Temari mengenakan kimono terbaiknya yang berwarna merah. Kimono yang sama yang dipakainya ketika kencan pertama bersama Shikamaru dahulu. Ia uraikan rambutnya. Ia oleskan lipstik berwara merah di bibirnya. Ia tatap dirinya di depan kaca. Berusaha tampil berbeda, berusaha tampak rupawan. Meskipun ia tahu, kebiasaan ini tidak mencerminkan dirinya sama sekali.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul delapan malam.

Kalau mencari jalan keluar, ambil jalan keluar yang terbaik.

Jangan yang terburuk diantara yang paling buruk.

Kalau harus memutuskan sesuatu, putuskan dengan keyakinan.

Jangan ada keraguan barang sedikitpun.

Kalaupun harus berkorban, berkorbanlah secara total.

Jangan pernah setengah-setengah.

Maka ia takkan menyebutnya sebagai penghianatan. Ia akan menyebutnya sebagai pengorbanan. Shikamaru pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, menariknya kembali dari sosok monster. Sasuke juga pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, bahkan menurut cerita, dua kali Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Ketika ia terluka melawa Orochimaru dan ketika ia berubah menjadi makhluk serupa monster yang menyerang Shikamaru. Jurus Susano'o dan pedang Sakegari milik Sasuke yang telah mengembalikannya seperti semula, hingga ia bisa melanjutkan kehidupan bahagia selama sesaat besama Shikamaru, sebelum perang kembali merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Hutang akan keadaan suaminya, dan hutang kepada Sasuke; yang kini Sasuke menagihnya. Cukup itu saja yang ia pahami, tak usah memaknainya dengan emosi dan perasaan. Penghianatan ini bisa menjadi semakin menyiksa.

Ia mengenakan jubah bepergiannya.

Di luar, Konoha hujan rintik-rintik.

Mnggunakan payung, ia melangkah pelan dan anggun.

Menuju ke pingiran kota. Terdapat satu blok rumah yang telah kosong akibat pembantaian yang terjadi di masa kecil Sasuke; yang masih tetap dibiarkan kosong hingga saat ini. Suasanaya suram dan gelap; sosok Temari bagaikan mewarnai blok itu dengan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ia tahu, hanya satu rumah di blok itu yang lampunya menyala.

Rumah Sasuke Uchiha.

Temari menarik nafas di depan pintu, mempersiapkan diri.

Teringat perjanjiannya tadi pagi di rumah sakit Konoha, dengan Sasuke.

;

;

;

;

Mereka berdua berpapasan di lorong rumah sakit. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Temari menanyakan tujuan Sasuke ke rumah sakit, terutama ke bangsal khusus tempat para korban Jubi tertidur, ketika mereka berdua melangkah keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?"

_Memberanikan diri bertemu denganmu,_ Sasuke menjawab dalam hati.

"Aku ditugaskan Tsunade menyelidiki sesuatu," Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Oh," Temari tampak tak tertarik.

"Kau?"

_Kau menjenguknya setiap hari, aku tahu itu. Aku melihatmu selalu datang setiap kau tak ada misi, berada di dalam kamar itu selama satu - dua jam. _

"Menjenguk suamiku,"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi, meskipun pertanyaan itu tak tepat. Siapapun tahu kalau Shikamaru Nara telah koma sejak hampir setahun yang lalu.

Temari tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik.

_Dia di ambang kematian, Temari. Kau harus mengakuinya._ Sasuke menunggu jawaban Temari.

"Masih seperti biasanya."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap mata Temari, lurus.

"Kau akan menunggu sampai kapan?" Sasuke tahu pertanyaannnya kejam. _Persetan._

"Sampai dia bangun," Temari langsung menjawab.

_Sampai kini belum ada yang bangun. Tidak ada. Suamimu juga begitu. Kau menyadari itu, bukan. Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan?_

"Temari," Sasuke mendekat, tiba-tiba mencengkram tangannya. Menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Temari, memastikan kedua mata itu hanya menatapnya seorang. _Andai bisa begitu. _

_Aku... masih tergila-gila padamu. _

_Sejak kita bertemu pertama kali, sejak aku menyentuh tubuhmu, sejak aku mengecup bibirmu. Aku masih memiliki keinginan memilikimu. _

Bayangan ketakutan muncul di kedua mata Temari. Pria ini-mantan ninja pelarian Konoha, penguasa Susano'o, pahlawan perang dunia Ninja keempat. Berdiri di depannya, matanya menatap menusuk dengan bahasa tubuh yang menuntut sesuatu. Kalau ia mau, kekutannya yang besar bisa memaksa siapapun menuruti keinginannya.

"Kau... " Suaranya terputus.

_Kau bisa mencari lelaki lain. _

Kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokan Sasuke.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar

_Aku ada disini. _

"... aku..."

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. _

Bibirnya tak mampu bicara. Kelu. Terasa begitu sulit.

Temari menatapnya. Mengerti. _Jangan katakan apapun, Sasuke... _

"Aku akan terus menunggunya. Sampai kapanpun." _Aku istrinya. Aku miliknya. _

"Dia bisa pergi meninggalkanmu kapan saja." _Cinta seperti apa yang kau harapkan? _Tangannya mencengkram semakin kencang. Wajah Sasuke berubah, seperti menahan amarah.

"Aku masih tetap berharap..." Temari membuang muka. "Lepaskan aku..."

"Apa yang kau harapkan DARINYA?!" Sasuke berteriak. "Kau layak untuk bahagia! Bukan merana seperti ini!"

Perasaan itu telah terlepas.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

Temari menamparnya dengan wajah berurai air mata.

_Pertanyaan itu terlarang, kalimat itu terlarang. Kau lelaki tak berperasaan. _

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya," Temari berkata dengan suara parau. "Kau tak berhak menilaiku!" Ia menjerit, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya pergi.

Tamparan itu mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata dimana ia menyadari. cintanya tak terbalas. Sekaligus membangkitkan sesuatu.

Amarah dan rasa benci. Betapa mudahnya perasaan manusia berubah.

"Temari," Panggil Sasuke, masih menatapnya menjauh.

"aku bisa menolongnya".

Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak berbalik. Tapi mendengar dengan jelas.

"Hanya bisa kulakukan satu kali. Dengan satu syarat,"

Temari berbalik. Pipinya masih basah karena air mata.

Sasuke memastikan Temari mendengar tawarannya dengan jelas.

"Kau," Sasuke menatapnya lurus. Pipinya masih merah karena tamparan Temari.

"Satu malam bersamaku,"

;

;

;

;

**Bersambung ke **

**Bagian dua : Roman Picisan**


	2. Chapter 2 Roman Picisan

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang muncul di Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; _Roman Picisan_ adalah milik Dewa 19. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Plot and story milik Kai Anbu (saya).

**Peringatan: **

Rate M untuk tema yang berat dan adegan seksual implisit, mistypo, OOC.

**Latar belakang: **

Alternate Universe, masa damai pasca perang Dunia Ninja keempat melawan Madara. Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Shikamaru telah menikah dengan Temari, dan masih sekarat setelah peperangan melawan Jubi. Sekuel dari fic Confesssion, namun masih dapat dibaca secara terpisah.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Malam Bulan Kelam Bertahta**

**(Sasuke's Confesssion)**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Bagian dua: **

**Roman Picisan**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Tatap matamu bagai busur panah

Yang kau lepaskan ke jantung hatiku

Meski kau simpan cintamu masih

Tetap nafasku wangi hiasi suasana

Saat kau kecup manis bibirmu

Cintaku tak harus, miliki dirimu

Meski perih mengiris iris segala janji

**;**

**;**

**;**

Sasuke tertegun saat ia membuka pintu. Ketukan pada pukul sembilan malam, cukup larut untuk membuatnya berpikir mengapa masih ada tamu di malam hujan rintik seperti ini. Ia sempat berpikir akan ada panggilan misi darurat dari Tsunade untuknya; namun, sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah kejutan yang ia tak menduga akan secepat ini terjadi.

Temari no Sabaku.

Bukan, Temari Nara.

Nyonya Nara yang ia temui tadi siang.

Tak bersenjata. Mengenakan jubah bepergian, yang di baliknya, Sasuke bisa melihat kimono berwarna merah yang memanjang di kakinya. Bukan pakaiannya sehari-hari. Rambutnya terurai indah, pirang keemasan tergerai sedikit lebih panjang dari bahunya. Dan bibirnya itu pula, merah marun karena lipstick, mencolok diantara kulitnya yang putih. Temari telah berhias.

Sasuke terpesona melihat pemandangan itu, yang tampak kontras dengan suasana sekeliling kompleks klan Uchiha yang gelap.

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Teringat apa yang ia katakan pagi tadi. Bukan ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh - ia serius dengan kata-katanya yang ia lontarkan dengan rasa iri dan benci yang membuncah. Marah dan terhina, pasti itu yang Temari rasakan, duga Sasuke saat itu. Sama seperti dirinya saat itu.

Sasuke mengharap akan ada negoisasi, tawar menawar, atau Temari mengumpat atau menamparnya lagi karena mengajukan syarat nista itu.

Tidak, semua itu tidak terjadi. Pagi tadi bahkan Temari tidak mengiyakan, hanya langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan saat ini ia telah berada di depan rumahnya. Begitu cepat. Dengan berdandan dan mengenakan baju yang berbeda. Ini berada di luar dugaan, sama mengejutkannya seperti musush yang menyerang di malam buta.

Pikiran seorang wanita bisa penuh misteri. Sasuke kesulitan untuk memahami.

"Temari," Sasuke menyapa, berusaha tak terlihat terkejut.

"Aku datang,"

Ia hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Masuklah,"

Sasuke membuatkan teh. Temari duduk canggung di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha yang tradisional, dengan meja rendah dan bangku bantal tipis berlantai tatami.

Ketika Sasuke kembali menghidangkan teh, ia semakin terpesona lebih dari sebelumnya.

Temari mengenakan kimono anggun berwarna merah; dengan belahan kerah rendah yang memperlihatkan lekukan tulang di leher dan tengkuknya yang putih. Kulitnya memantulkan cahaya remang-remang lampu, membuatnya bersinar lembut, tampak kontras dengan situasi dalam rumah Sasuke yang suram dan sederhana.

Ia duduk dengan wajah yang agak dimiringkan sedikit; siluet tubuhnya begitu sempurna seolah ia memang duduk dengan posisi seperti itu seperti geisha berpengalaman yang menyebar godaan.

_Shikamaru Nara, kau orang paling beruntung sedunia. _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Silahkan,"

Temari langsung menyesap teh hijau yang dihidangkan, tanpa kecurigaan kalau-kalau Sasuke memasukkan suatu obat atau ramuan ke dalamnya.

Sasuke sempat terpikir hal itu, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Temari meminum teh itu tanpa gerak-gerk yang menunjukkan kwaspadaan-itu benar-benar hal bodoh untuk seorang Shinobi. Sekaligus pertanda kalau... Ia memang datang menyerahkan dirinya, tanpa pertahanan apapun.

_Kau menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri, Temari. Kau akan menjadi wanita hina yang berselingkuh. _

Temari langsung memulai dengan pembicaraan langsung ke intinya.

"Tolonglah Shikamaru," Ia menatap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan. Sorot matanya tegas seperti mengharap jawaban. "Kalau kau menang tahu caranya, buatlah ia bangun,"

_Membuatnya sadar dan kembali padamu?_

_Aku pasti orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. _

Sasuke merasakan kedengkian yang muncul perlahan di relung hatinya.

"Apakah kau sudah siap dengan syarat yang kuajukan?" Sasuke meminum tehnya. "Aku memintamu semalam berada disini. Aku bisa melakukan _apa saja _terhadapmu, Temari." Suaranya menekan. Ia memang mempertanyakan kesiapan Temari. Ia memang mempertanyakan kesetiaannya. Ia memang ingin menyiksanya sesaat, setidaknya secara psikologis. Menekan orang lain adalah sebuah insting yang telah menjadi bagian dari darah Uchiha.

"Aku akan lakukan _apa saja._". Temari menyesap tehnya kembali. Bahkan ia tak peduli semisal teh itu diberi semacam ramuan obat atau genjutsu yang bisa membuatnya pingsan atau tergoda.

"Asal kau mematuhi janjimu. Dan tidak ada kata mungkin. Aku ingin kepastian," Ia menatap sasuke dengan sorot mata tegas.

"Huh,"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

_Apa saja, katanya?_

_Dalam situasi ini, di malam larut kau berada di rumah lelaki lain, kau masih memperlihatkan harga dirimu._

_Kau luar biasa, Temari dari Suna. _

_Kau pemberani._

"Pasti, akan kulakukan." Sasuke menjawab angkuh, seolah membangunkan Shikamaru adalah hal yang mudah.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ada kekejian di balik senyumnya.

"Tak bisa kukatakan."

Temari diam sejenak. Tetap menatap, menghela nafas dengan samar.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Malam ini kau datang. Berarti besok."

"Ada jaminan ia bangun?"

"Ada."

Sasuke duduk menggeser cangkir tehnya ke pinggir meja.

Ia menatap cangkir itu, menghindari tatapan mata Temari.

"Jaminannya adalah nyawaku,"

Temari terkesiap.

"A-apa...?"

"Jangan bertanya lebih jauh. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kau cukup percaya padaku," Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Temari membuang muka.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi,.. apa yang kauinginkan?" Temari berkata lirih. Ada kesenduan dalam nada suaranya.

"Santai saja, Temari," masih dengan senyumnya yang sinis, Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya, menopang dagunya dengan kepala menghadap Temari. Bahasa tubuhnya seperti mengaguminya, hanya ekspresinya tetap datar. "Aku akan mengatakannya saat _aku mau_,"

_Pertama-tama harus kupastikan kau berada di bawah kendaliku dulu. _

"Temari, mengapa kau berdandan?"

_Apakah itu untukku?_

"Aku perempuan, kau lupa?"

"Mengapa kau mengenakan lisptik? Apakah kau pikir kau lebih cantik dengan itu?"

_Mengapa kau tampil seperti bukan dirimu, kau seperti menggodaku. Aku tak mengerti. _

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sasuke," Temari seperti menghela nafas. "Kalau memang ini syarat yang kau ajukan, aku akan sebaik mungkin memenuhinya. Supaya kau merasa berdosa,"

_Kata-katamu membingungkan. Supaya aku merasa berdosa? _

"...supaya kau merasa bersalah bila kau melanggar janjimu, atau gagal menolong Shikamaru, maka wajah ini yang akan kau hadapi, yang akan mendendam kepadamu sampai ke ujung dunia,"

Penuh keberanian, Temari menyorongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Menunjukkan ancaman dan godaan yang sama besarnya. Mata yang menantang, dan belahan kerah kimono yang rendah...

_Huh, begitu?_

Sasuke mengingat dari semua lawan yang pernah ia hadapi, tidak ada dialog yang benar-benar membahayakan seperti ini, yang anehnya di saat yang sama, juga mempesonakan.

_Kau memang berbeda, Temari. _

"Kau sudah menikah, dan kau berada disini malam ini. Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu," Pertanyaan kejam yang berikutnya.

Tubuh Temari kembali tegak.

"Sasuke, kau merendahkan aku," Suara Temari mulai bergetar, matanya berubah menjadi kebencian.

_Aku memang lelaki tak berperasaan._

"Kau menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sasuke, aku datang karena permintaanmu. Aku memenuhinya tanpa paksaan siapapun. Apakah kau ingin mendengar aku mengatakan alasan melakukannya? Kau ingin mendengar nama siapa lelaki satu-satunya yang kucintai, yang membuatku nekat hingga datang kesini ...? "

_Huh... _

"Cukup,"

Telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibir Temari. Menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Aku mengerti," Sasuke berkata pelan.

_Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Kau memang hanya mencintai dia seorang. _

Sasuke bangkit, mendekat.

Temari sedikit berjengit. Dipejamkan matanya, menyiapkan mental, Sasuke akan menciumnya.

Tidak, Sasuke hanya mengusap bibirnya yang merah.

"Kau tak cocok dengan ini,"

Semuanya memang persis sama dengan kencan pertama dengan Shikamaru saat itu, kecuali bibir merah itu.

Sasuke menghapus jejak merah di bibir itu. Mengarahkan dagu Temari menghadapnya.

Mendekatkan mukanya.

Ia mencium lembut bibirnya.

Sekali lagi.

"Sasuke,.." Gumam Temari lirih. "Kumohon,.. tolonglah Shikamaru"

"Ya. "

Dan ia kecup lagi bibir itu.

Temari tak melawan ketika tangan Sasuke menlingkar di pinggangnya. Sasuke mulai mencium leher Temari, ketika ia berhenti.

Menyadari Temari menangis. Tanpa suara.

Matanya terpejam. Garis air mata mengalir di pipinya, indah berkilat...

Sejenak Sasuke terpesona.

Lalu bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Temari tak menjawab.

"Kau takut?"

_Kau takut padaku? Tentu saja. _

"A-aku,..." Temari menjawab lirih, "Aku merindukannya,"

Sasuke merasa jatuh ke jurang yang gelap.

"Bawalah ia kembali, kumohon..."

_Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, kau masih berharap?_

...

_Cinta diantara kalian berdua terlalu kuat. _

_..._

_Memuakkan..._

_..._

Tangannnya mengepal keras.

"Temari, bukalah matamu."

"Tidak. Teruskan, Sasuke..."

"Buka matamu."

"Tidak..."

"TEMARI!" Sasuke berteriak kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan kasar ia menghadakan wajah Temari, dekat dengannya.

Temari membuka matanya.

Tatapan maut Mangekyo Sharingan.

Temari langsung jatuh terkulai, tak sadarkan diri.

_Aku tak mampu. Aku tak mampu menyentuhmu..._

Sasuke meletakkan tubuhnya di lantai.

Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya sendiri di dinding. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan amarah dan emosi yang terasa meledak di dadanya.

Ia menangis. Mengerang.

Mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang terasa tak tertahankan...

_Shikamaru, bagaimana aku bisa menyentuhnya sementara ia melakukannya demi kau? _

_Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, tapi ia tak pernah jadi milikku. _

_Shikamaru, seandainya kau tak ada !_

;

;

;

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke telah berjalan menembus hujan, menggendong Temari yang pingsan.

Ia melangkah menuju rumah sakit...

;

;

;

Aku berdansa diujung gelisah  
Diiringi syahdu lembut lakumu  
Kau sebar benih anggun jiwamu  
Namun kau tiada, menuai buah cintaku  
Yang ada hanya sekuntum rindu

;

;

;

**Bersambung ke bagian tiga:**

**Kirana**

* * *

**Note from Author:**

Termakasih untuk readers dan fans ShikaTema yang telah membaca dan memberikan review di chap lalu. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu...

Sekedar permintaan, bolehkan aku meminta review tentang bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika membaca bagian dua ini ? Terimakasih ...


	3. Chapter 3 Kirana

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang muncul di Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; _Kirana _adalah milik Dewa 19. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Plot and story, tokoh Katsu, adalah milik Kai Anbu (saya).

**Peringatan: **

Rate M untuk tema yang berat dan adegan seksual implisit, mistypo, OOC.

**Latar belakang: **

Masa damai pasca perang Dunia Ninja keempat melawan Madara. Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Shikamaru telah menikah dengan Temari, dan masih sekarat setelah peperangan melawan Jubi. Sekuel dari fic Confesssion, namun masih dapat dibaca secara terpisah.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Malam Bulan Kelam Bertahta**

** (Sasuke's Confesssion)**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Bagian tiga: **

**Kir****ana**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Kucoba memahami tempatku berlabuh

Terdampar dikeruhnya satu sisi dunia

Hadir dimuka bumi tak tersaji indah

Kuingin rasakan cinta

Lusuh lalu tercipta mendekap diriku

Hanya usung sahaja kudamba Kirana

Ratapan mulai usang nur yang kumohon

Kuingin rasakan cinta

Manis seperti mereka

...

Hidup tak kusesali

mungkin kutangisi

kuingin rasakan cinta

;

;

;

Katsu masih melakukan tugas jaga ketika ia mendengar suara pintu bangsal yang berkeriut terbuka. Diliriknya jam dinding. Hampir tengah malam. Ia bergegas ke koridor.

Di tengah koridor ia hanya melihat jejak basah di lantai. Di ujung korodor, di depan pintu kamar tigabelas, ia melihat Sasuke masuk, menggendong seorang wanita.

Katsu merasakan bahaya. Ia berlari memanggil nama Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan sekilas. Katsu melihat kilatan merah mata Sharingan yang menakutkan disana. Lalu Sasuke menghilang di balik kamar.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katsu merasakan firasat buruk. Adalah kamar Shikamaru yang ditujunya, yang kini tertutup rapat, tak dapat dibuka. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya, tangannya merasakan cakra samar di pegangan pintu, Sasuke telah menguncinya dengan kekkai dari dalam. Ia berusaha menendang pintunya, tetap tak berhasil. Katsu sudah tak mampu lagi merapalkan ninjutsu untuk memecahan kekkai itu, ia sudah tak bisa melakukan segel tangan karena kehilangan tangan kirinya.

Ia berlari ke arah mejanya. Menelepon langsung Hokage.

;

;

;

Sasuke meletakkan Temari yang pingsan di kursi. Ia sendiri menarik kursi yang lain, mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru. Kursi yang ia hadapkan terbalik, sehingga ia bisa melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di sandaran kursi.

Matanya masih dalam mode sharingan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika masih belasan tahun, ia tak mampu untuk menahannya lama-lama. Namun sekarang berbeda.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke menatap Shikamaru di depannya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu dulu; '_aku hanya membuka bajunya, tidak menyentuhnya, apakah kau percaya'_?" Ia membukanya dengan kenangan ketika pertama kali menolong Temari di masa peperangan dulu. Ketika ia berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, setelah menolong Temari yang terluka parah.*)

Tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"'_Aku hanya menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, aku tidak menidurinya, apa kau percaya'_?" Ia berlanjut dengan dialog yang lain. Saat ia mengatakan itu di masa lalu, mata Shikamaru tampak terluka, tetapi ia membantah keras kalimat Sasuke dengan penuh amarah...

_Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetap TEMARI-KU!*)_

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

_Sampai sekarang dia juga masih Temari-mu. _

"Dan sekarang, istrimu datang ke rumahku di malam hari, ia berdandan sangat cantik,..." Mata Sasuke menerawang, melirik Temari yang masih pingsan di sebelahnya.

"Ia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya padaku, dan aku tidak tidur dengannya. Apa kau juga akan percaya?"

Shikamaru tetap terpejam.

_Kau seperti tidur dengan damai. _

_Seandainya aku bisa membunuhmu untuk merebut Temari, tentu segalanya akan lebih mudah... _

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

;

;

;

Di luar kamar, beberapa Anbu yang dikirim oleh Tsunade sudah datang. Hinata Hyuuga yang pertama datang. Ketika dua tangannya dikatupan untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan, ia melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke dalam mode cakra Sharingan"

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Katsu.

"Hanya duduk di sebelah ranjang Shikamaru"

"Tak bisakah kau buka pintunya?"

"Ia menguncinya dengan Kekkai khusus. Meskipun pintunya kau hancurkan, kita tidak bisa masuk".

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Pintu bangsal kembali terbuka, sang Hokage datang bersama Kakashi dan Shizune.

;

;

;

Sasuke tertawa getir

"Aku mencintai istrimu"

_Dan itu tak boleh._

Matanya lembut menatap Temari.

"Aku hanya memiliki keberanian mengakuinya saat kau tertidur,"

"Kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menyelamatkannya," Sasuke memajamkan mata, mengingat keika petarungan antara ia, Shikamaru, dan Temari yang berubah. Peristiwa ketika sayap hitam Shikamaru memeluk sayap perak Temari, dengan kedua raga pemilik sayap itu berpelukan*). Kenangan pertarungan itu tak pernah sekalipun hilang dari ingatannya. Peristiwa itu memicu semua kenangan yang lain; juga perenungan tentang arti sebuah pengorbanan, termasuk pengorbanan Itachi.

"...dan sekarang... ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang terpejam, dengan mata cemburu.

_Perasaanku ini terlarang._

_Aku telah salah mencintai seseorang milik orang lain... _

_Meskipun kau di ambang kematian saat ini._

Rasa hangat kembali memasuki sudut matanya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Dadanya terasa berat.

Sama seperti waktu itu, saat kehilangan keluarganya, saat melawan Itachi, membunuhnya dan menyadari arti pengorbanan Itachi.

_Aku Uchiha, lelaki terhormat._

_Tapi aku tak bisa bersikap seperti lelaki sejati._

_Hidup,... _

_tak menyapaku ramah._

Ia tak tahu bahkan dalam mode Sharingan pun, ia masih bisa menangis.

Tangisan darah.

Ia menatap Shikamaru lagi.

Ada aliran cakra yang halus dalam tubuhnya.

Sebentar lagi.

Shiamaru akan membuka matanya.

Ia bangkitkan rasa kebencian dalam dirinya.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Ia berdiri, memegang rahang Shikamaru, mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Shikamaru, lalu berbisik penuh kebencian.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk sadar, Shikamaru?" bisiknya, dengan kebencian yang mendalam. "Setahun? Dua tahun?"

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi?"

_Kau akan membuat Temari menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. _

"Kau menyiksanya, Shikamaru,"

_Seandainya kau tak ada. _

_Semuanya akan lebih mudah. _

;

;

;

"Ia berubah lagi!"Teriak Hinata. "Lebih kuat dari Mangekyo Sharingan,"

Tsunade memukul pintu kamar.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Buka kekkaimu, Sasuke. Ini perintah!"

"Hinata, kekkainya apakah kekkai petir?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya."

"Hokage, minggir. Aku akan membuka pintunya,"

;

;

;

Shikamaru membuka mata beberapa detik.

Sasuke langsung meyambutnya dengan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan terkuatnya.

Mengunci tatapan mata itu dengan tatapannya.

Lidahnya mendesah lirih.

"_Tsukuyomi no jutsu,_"

;

;

;

"Dia menyerang Shikamaru!" Hinata berteriak tertahan.

"Sial... kita terlambat " Katsu merutuk.

Kakashi mengambil kuda-kuda.

Bersiap membuka kekkai dengan Raikiri miliknya.

;

;

;

Ssauke mengangkat tubuh Temari.

Disentuhnya pipi Temari yang tertidur dengan pipinya.

Ia berbisik pelan,

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Air mata darah menetes di pipi Temai yang putih.

"_Selamat tinggal"_

;

;

;

Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara ledakan keras.

Semuanya menghambur ke dalam, termasuk para Anbu.

Hanya Shikamaru dan Temari, tidur bersebelahan di ranjang Shikamaru.

Tsunade dan Kakashi menatap jendela yang terbuka dengan tirai yang tertiup angin.

"Dia menghilang."

Tsunade langsung memberikan komando.

"Perintahkan sekarang juga Anbu dan Ninja medis terbaik mencarinya di seluruh Konoha!"

Tsunade menatap Shikamaru yang masih terpejam.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang sengaja meletakkan Temari disana.

"Terlambat sedikit saja, dia akan mati,"

;

;

;

Lembah Akhir telah menjadi saksi berbagai sejarah. Kekalahan Uchiha, terbentuknya Konoha, perginya Madara dari Konoha, permusuhan kembali antara Uchiha dengan Senju, yang diawali pertarungan Sasuke dengan Naruto, dan kemudian ia akhiri dengan pulihnya hubungan baik dengan Naruto.

Sekarang, Lembah Akhir akan menjadi saksi berakhirnya klan Uchiha.

Sasuke duduk menikmati cahaya bulan yang tampak damai di atas tebing berpahat sosok Madara.

Sejak berakhirnya perang, ia mulai merenungi arti kematian Itachi, juga keputusan kakaknya untuk mengakhiri klan Uchiha.

Awalnya, sangat sulit memahami nalar Itachi mengapa ia bisa berbuat demikian. Itachi benar-benar berniat mengakhiri klan, kalau Itachi juga memunuhnya. Itachi juga tidak menikah, tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, sehingga seandainya Sasuke dibunuh pada saat pembantaian itu, Itachi akan mengakhiri Sharingan dengan dirinya sebagai Uchiha yang terakhir.

Kenapa mengakhiri?

Ketika sedikit demi sedikit meningkatkan kekuatan Sharingannya, Sasuke mulai mengerti. Mengapa Sharingan meningkat menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan setelah kehilangan sahabat dekat? Kemudian meningkat kekuatannya setelah kehilangan saudara? Kuncinya pada rasa sakit yang hebat yang akan dialami setelah kehilangan. Itu akan mengativasi otak dan meningkatkan kemampuan Sharingan.

Sharingan terkuat akan diperoleh melaui kebencian dan penghianatan.

Itulah yang dimiliki Madara, yang sekuat tenaga dihindari oleh Itachi.

Itachi tak menginginkan Sharingan terkutuk itu terus berkembang, ia ingin berhenti.

Di masa damai seperti ini, Sharingan dan klan Uchiha takkan berguna. Mereka selalu membutuhkan peperangan. Sharingan akan terus berusaha menjadi kuat, sementara kedamaian juga butuh untuk terus dijaga. Sasuke memahami mengapa ayahnya, Fugaku, diam-diam merencanakan pemberontakan. Karena darah Uchiha, karena Sharingan membutuhkan pemberontakan itu, keduanya selalu membutuhkan peperangan.

Daya logika yang dimilik Itachi tentu telah memahami ini sejak remaja, atau jauh lebih awal dari itu.

Maka, keputusan Itachi mengakhiri sejarah klan menjadi terasa wajar.

Bukan kebencian total yang dipilih Itachi untuk menjadi kuat. Tetapi pengorbanan total. Menjadi pelarian, menjadi penjahat, menjadi mata-mata Konoha dalam Akatsuki. Dan merancang kematiannya sendiri dengan sempurna di tangan adiknya sendiri; rahasia Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan itu bisa jadi akan terkubur selamanya, seandainya Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Madara.

;

;

;

Itachi yang ia kagumi. Pengorbanan total.

Diam-diam pun Sasuke berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sudah tidak ada lagi perang di masa damai, sementara darah Uchiha selalu menginginkan kematian yang terhormat. Sasuke berharap hari itu segera datang.

Hari dimana ia bisa mengorbankan sesuatu dengan nyawanya.

Ternyata kesempatan itu datang begitu cepat.

;

;

;

Darah tak behenti mengalir dari matanya.

_Bulan sangat indah malam ini..._

Rasa sakit itu datang pelan-pelan, mulai dari kepalanya hingga sekujur tubuh.

Lalu badannya mulai mendingin... perlahan.

_Malam yang damai untuk mati_, pikir Sasuke.

_Dengan begini berakhirlah klan Uchiha._

_Juga Sharingan yang terkutuk itu. _

_Kedamaian? Konoha? Naruto yang akan menjaganya. _

_Mengetilah Naruto, kita tak bisa saling membunuh._

_Uchiha hanya akan berakhir saat Uchiha sendiri yang menginginkannya._

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

Merasa puas.

_Akhir yang sempurna. _

_Hanya kak Itachi yang akan memahami ini... _

;

;

;

"Ya, aku memahaminya, adikku,"

;

;

;

Bersambung ke bagian terakhir:

**Malaikat Juga Tahu**

* * *

Note from Author:

*) fic Confession, chapter 4.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya hingga chap lalu. Chap depan adalah yang terakhir.

Review, flame, perasaan kalian ketika membaca chap ini, please share it in review box...

And best regards from Kai untuk kalian yang merayakan Hari Idul Adha minggu ini


	4. Chapter 4 Malaikat Juga Tahu

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang muncul di Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; Malaikat Juga Tahu adalah milik Dewi Lestari. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Plot and story milik Kai Anbu (saya).

**Peringatan: **

Rate M untuk tema yang berat dan adegan seksual implisit, mistypo, OOC.

**Latar belakang: **

Masa damai pasca perang Dunia Ninja keempat melawan Madara. Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Shikamaru telah menikah dengan Temari, dan masih sekarat setelah peperangan melawan Jubi. Sekuel dari fic Confesssion, namun masih dapat dibaca secara terpisah.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Malam Bulan Kelam Bertahta**

** (Sasuke's Confesssion)**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Bagian empat:**

**Malaikat Juga Tahu**

_Malam yang indah untuk mati._

_Akhir yang sempurna. _

_Hanya kak Itachi yang akan memahami ini... _

"Ya, aku memahaminya, adikku,"

Sasuke melihat Itachi berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut, sosok Itachi seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai pembantai klan. Sosok seorang kakak lelaki yang seperti sobat dekat, seperti saat mereka masih berlatih melempar shuriken bersama-sama.

Sasuke merasakan kegembiraan timbul di hatinya. Ia telah diam-diam merindukan sosok Itachi yang ini.

_Aku pasti sudah mati. _

"Menurutmu begitu, Sasuke?" Itachi seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Kakak datang untuk menjemputku?".

"Apa gerangan yang kau lakukan hingga sampai kesini?" Kakaknya tersenyum tipis, antara memarahi dan salut.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku menyusulmu."

Kakaknya tersenyum, tetapi kemudian senyum menghilang, berganti dengan wajah sedih. Tangan Itachi menjulur, menyentil keras dahi adiknya.

"Bodoh," cercanya, "...tidak semudah itu, tahu?"

;

;

;

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolong mereka hingga dua hari ke depan," Sahut Tsunade, beralih menatap Shikamaru dan Temari yang berbaring berdampingan.

"Mereka terkena Tsukuyomi no Jutsu, genjutsu paling kuat yang pernah ada, yang hanya dimiliki klan Uchiha."

Kakashi menatap keduanya. _Tsukuyomi no Jutsu?_ Ia teringat ketika Itachi pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan maut itu, dulu. Selama dua hari, Kakashi juga terbaring dengan rasa sakit yang seperti tak berkesudahan. Tsukuyomi itu menjebaknya ke sebuah dunia imajiner yang gelap, dimana disana Itachi menyiksanya dengan senjata tajam. Setiap detik terasa bagaikan neraka.

"Tapi, kau pernah menyembuhkan aku dan Sasuke dari tatapan Itachi dulu," sahut Kakashi, "apakah sekarang masih bisa?"

"Bukan yang seperti ini," Tsunade melangkah mendekat. "Ini... tentu jurus Tsukuyomi yang lebih kelam dari milik Itachi, karena dilancarkan melalui Mangekyo Sharingan tertinggi. Efeknya pasti berlipat ganda. Dunia yang diciptakannya pasti lebih dalam dan gelap..."

"Apakah mereka akan selamat?"

"Aku tak tahu, ... "

Kakashi termenung.

Tsukuyomi adalah genjutsu yang menyasar jiwa seseorang. Ketika korban Tsukuyomi memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit dalam dunia imajiner itu, ia akan mati pelan-pelan secara psikologis. Kematian jiwa akan diikuti matinya raga. Kalaupun hidup, korbannya akan menjadi gila. Seperti Sasuke yang dikembalikan selama dua hari ke kenangan traumatis dimana Itachi membunuh orangtuanya, seandainya Sasuke tak mampu menahannya, ia akan mati gila saat itu.

_Tetapi apa tujuan Sasuke menjebak Shikamaru dan Temari ke dalam Tsukuyomi? _

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Tsukuyomi dikenakan pada mereka?"

Tsuade termenung.

"Karena... aku berpikir Tsukuyomi juga bisa digunakan untuk membangunkan korban Jubi yang koma," Jawab Tsunade. "aku telah berdiskusi dengan Sasuke tentang hal ini..."

;

;

;

Sasuke mengusap dahinya. Betapa ia rindu dengan sentilan itu.

Ia mengingat pertemuan rahasianya dengan Tsunade beberapa hari sebelum menghantam Temari dan Shikamaru dengan Tsukuyomi Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Waktu itu, Tsunade memulainya dengan sebuah pengantar:

"Dalam dunia Shinobi, hanya sedikit nunjutsu dan genjutsu yang memanipulasi ruang dan waktu karena membutuhkan kekuatan cakra yang besar, bahkan tak terbatas. Karena itu jurus ini hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang istimewa, selain karena resikonya yang besar yang bisa mendatangkan kematian bagi para pelakunya. Jurus Hiraisin dari Minato Namikaze, Shikifuin milik Hiruzen Sarutobi, jurus manipulasi ruang yang dimiliki Obito Uchiha, dan juga..."

"Tsukuyomi milik klan Uchiha," Jawab Sasuke, yang pada saat itu menghadap Tsunade. Ia mengenal jurus itu sebagai salah satu andalan Sharingan.

"Ya. Bedanya, ruang dan waktu yang diikat dalam jurus Tsukuyomi sepenuhnya berada dalam jiwa orang yang dikenai Tsukuyomi. Waktu aku menyembuhkanmu dari Tsukuyomi Itachi dulu, aku melihat cakramu tetap besar, tetapi kondisinya sangat kacau.

Aku bersumsi kalau Itachi memanfaatkan satu bagian memorimu yang menyedihkan, lalu membuatmu mengalaminya kembali berulang-ulang. Dengan kata lain, Tsukuyomi sebenarnya memanfaatkan cakra dari korban sendiri, yang lalu diperbesar, lalu dikacaukan melalui permainan ruang waktu dalam Tsukuyomi. Apakah benar begitu?"

"Tsukuyomi memang menjebak korbannya dalam ruang waktu imajiner dalam pikiran korban sendiri. Dalam ruang waktu yang diciptakan Tsukuyomi itu, kami dapat melakukan apapun," terang Sasuke. Ia mengingat ketika Itachi melakukan Tsukuyomi itu kepadanya pertama kali. Itachi melemparkan dirinya ke ingatan saat ia membunuh orangtua mereka. Tsukuyomi Itachi saat itu tidak bertujuan membunuhnya, tetapi kalau Sasuke tak kuat menahan penderitaan itu, ia akan menjadi gila saat itu. Asumsi Tsunade memang benar.

"Tsukuyomi itu sebenarnya justru bukan menghabiskan atau menyerap cakra korbannya. Tsukuyomi justru memperbesar cakra korban tetapi membuatnya sangat tidak stabil, hingga si korban mati atau menjadi gila akibat ketidakstabilan itu." Meskipun ia tak pernah diajari, Sasuke langsung bisa menguasai Tsukuyomi dengan kejeniusan Sharingan.

"Korban Juubi cakranya diserap hingga hampir nol. Satu-satunya cakra yang tersisa hanya pada batas korban masih bernapas dan jantung berdetak. Aku berpikir mungkin Jurus Tsukuyomi bisa memanfaatkan cakra yang sedikit itu, lalu memperbesar cakra itu. Memang akhirnya cakra itu menjadi tidak stabil, tetapi aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menstabilkannya..." Jelas Tsunade.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Hokage,"

Tsunade mengerutkan kening.

"Mengapa?"

"Lipatan ingatan yang bisa diubah menjadi cakra itu bisa saja ikut hilang saat Jubi menyerap cakra itu,"

"Maksudmu para korban yang koma itu mengalami amnesia cakra?"

"Bisa jadi,"

Tsunade termenung.

"Kecuali,... kalau ada orang lain yang juga membantu mereka mengembalikan ingatan itu. Artinya," Sasuke menatap Hokage-nya, lurus dan mantap.

"...harus ada dua orang yang dikenai Tsukuyomi dalam waktu yang berdekatan, dalam satu dunia imajiner yang berhubungan."

Tsunade mengeryitkan kening. Ia mengetahui maksudnya.

"Satu orang yang lain itu bertugas membangunkan cakra korban Jubi dari dalam dunia Tsukuyomi, begitu?"

"Ya."

Tsunade kembali termenung.

"Itu akan terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Sasuke."

Tubuh Itachi sekarat karena terlalu banyak merapalkan jurus itu. Sasuke teringat pertarungannya dengan kakaknya. Tsunade sebagai seorang ninja medis pun, mengetahui resiko itu. Hokage Ketiga dan Keempat, meninggal karena menggunakan jurus itu melewati kapasitas tubuh bisa menahannya. Obito memang perkecualian, karena tubuhnya bukan lagi tubuh manusia tetapi cangkokan Zetsu.

"Aku bisa mencobanya,"

"Jangan,"

_Aku bisa mencobanya sekali saja. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang cocok._

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengumpulkan data dulu,"

Tsunade berpikir agak lama.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon kepala rumah sakit,"

Siang itu, Sasuke memang secara formal melakukan tugasnya. Mengumpulkan data-data korban Jubi yang masih tertidur. Meskipun ia tahu, tak ada kandidat yang lebih cocok dari dua orang yang pernah dikenalnya, yang memiliki jalinan dekat sebagai suami istri, yang diam-diam ia merasa dengki kepada mereka habis-habisan;

_Shikamaru dan Temari Nara. _

;

;

;

"Padahal kau sudah tahu, tubuhku rusak karena melakukan jurus-jurus terlarang itu terlalu banyak," Sahut Itachi. "..kau bisa mati karena melakukan jurus Tsukuyomi menggunakan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ada kebanggaan di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri kutukan klan ini bukan? Itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Dan aku tetap mati terhormat," Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia merasa menang dari kakaknya. Itachi telah meracnang skenario kematiannya sendiri dengan hati-hati di tangan Sasuke; dan Sasuke juga melakukannya dengan_ ending_ yang lebih bermartabat; mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebangkitan orang lain yang bisa membawa Konoha menjadi besar, Shikamaru Nara sang jenius, calon penasihat Hokage Keenam Naruto Namikaze.

"..dan aku dijemput sendiri oleh kakakku yang kukagumi, kubenci, lalu kukagumi lagi. Kematian yang tidak buruk, bukan?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau keliru. Aku datang bukan untuk menjemputmu,"

;

;

;

Temari berlari dalam kegelapan.

Hanya sedikit waktu sebelum ia menyadari terperangkap dalam dunia Tsukuyomi. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir keras, mengapa Sasuke melakukan jurus itu padanya. Ia sempat tercekam ketakutan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar, lututnya lemas, karena terlintas dalam pikirannya: Sasuke akan mengurungnya selamanya disini. Lalu menjadikan dirinya budak selamanya...

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu,"

Sasuke muncul di hadapannya, seperti membaca pikirannya.

Temari menatapnya penuh kebencian

"Kau ..!"

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja disini, Temari. _Apa saja,_" Wajahnya mengancam.

Temari gemetar ketakutan. Ia jatuh berlutut. Harapannya pupus.

"Kau pembohong..." ia menangis. _Ternyata kau malah menjebakku disini, kau tidak membangunkan Shikamaru. Aku telah keliru percaya padamu! _

"Tidak, aku menepati janjiku, Temari." Sasuke berkata.

Temari terperangah. _Sasuke di depannya memang bisa membaca pikirannya._

_Ini memang dunia paralel yang aku ciptakan. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja disini. Aku penguasa satu-satunya dunia ini. _

Temari mendengar suara Sasuke jelas dalam kepalanya.

"Shikamaru ada di dunia ini, Temari. Temukan dia,"

"Apa?"

"Kalian berada di ruang dan waktu yang sama saat ini,"

"Shikamaru juga? Ja-jadi kau..."

"Aku juga melakukan Tsukuyomi kepada Shikamaru," Sasuke menatapnya sendu. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang.

Temari terdiam.

_Carilah dia, bawa dia kembali dengan tanganmu sendiri._

"Terima kasih..." Temari berbisik lirih.

"Temari," Sosok Sasuke semakin memudar, seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu yang terakhir kalinya.

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Selamat tinggal._

Ia menghilang.

;

;

;

Sasuke termenung kecewa.

"Kakak datang bukan untuk menjemputku?"

Itachi menatapnya lekat, seolah ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Aku kembali untuk memperbaiki satu kesalahan," Itachi menarik napas, mendesah.

"Satu pemahaman terakhir tentang Sharingan yang belum sempat kusampaikan kepadamu."

;

;

;

Temari kembali berlari tak tentu arah dalam dunia kekelaman Tsukuyomi.

Ia tersesat. Hanya kegelapan dimana-mana.

Akhinya ia kembali kepada hatinya sendiri.

_Shikamaru, dimana kau?_

Ia mencari-cari dalam hatinya. Ikatan itu masih ada, kuat, erat, dan semua kenangan itu ia bawa kembali sejelas-jelasnya.

Temari merasa dunia itu sedikit menghangat.

Ia kembali melangkah sambil mempertahankan semua kenangan bahagia bersama Shikamaru, hingga ketakutannya hilang tak berbekas, hingga yang tersisa hanya harapan dan perserahan.

_Aku disini, Temari... _

Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu, lalu berlari ke satu arah.

Menuju Shikamaru.

;

;

;

"Sharingan memang berbahaya dan terkutuk. Kekuatan kita akan bangkit ketika kita kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Mata tambahan yang diberikan Izuna pada Madara, diberikan Shisui kepadaku, dan mataku kepadamu; itu adalah sebuah tanggungjawab dan kepercayaan yang membangkitkan Sharingan lebih kuat lagi. Tetapi,..." Itachi berhenti sejenak, memastikan Sasuke mendengar.

Sasuke menunggu.

"hal yang sebaliknya juga dapat berlaku. _Kita bisa menjadi kuat kalau kita menjaga orang yang kita cintai_."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Bayangan Temari dan Shikamaru melintas jelas dalam otaknya. Meniupkan rasa sakit.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, menatap adiknya.

"Kau hanya belum menemukannya."

"Aku... " Sasuke memejamkan mata membayangkan Temari. "Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain."

"Kau akan menemukan orang lain. Kau harus mencobanya."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya.

"Kau membutuhkannya, Sasuke." Itachi menekankan sekali lagi.

"Ibarat pedang, kau membutuhkan sarungnya. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu berada disampingmu untuk membantumu menjinakkan Sharingan. Inilah jawaban untuk mengakhiri kutukan itu. _Sharingan yang menjadi kuat untuk melindungi, bukan untuk berperang._ Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kupahami di penghujung hidupku."

Sasuke termenung.

"Sasuke, aku menjalani hidupku dalam kesendirian. Satu-satunya orang yang memahamiku hanya Shisui. Aku menyadarinya ketika semua sudah terlambat. _Kau berbeda,_ Sasuke. Kau memiliki sahabat, orang-orang yang peduli dan percaya, kau telah mencapai apa yang belum dapat kucapai,"

Sasuke terbahak pelan. Bahkan dalam ruang antara hidup-mati, Itachi mash mengingatkan ia tentang persaingan antara kakak-beradik, sama seperti Sasuke berlomba mengalahkan Itachi berapa banyak shuriken yang mengenai sasaran.

Dan sekarang... _Itachi mengaku kalah. _

"Hidupmu belum lengkap. Kembalilah." Itachi berdiri, sosoknya menghilang pelan-pelan.

"Kakak!" Sasuke berteriak.

_Tidak, aku... _

_Aku tidak bisa hidup melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain..._

_Tetapi merebutnya pun, aku tak bisa... _

"Hal itu itu bukan kau yang menentukan, Sasuke."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Teriak Sasuke putus asa.

"Carilah cintamu sendiri, adikku yang bodoh." Lalu ia menyentil dahi Sasuke, keras.

;

;

;

Temari berlari.

Ia melihatnya di kejauhan.

Shikamaru yang sedang tergeletak.

"Shikamaru!" Ia memeluknya erat.

"Temari," Shikamaru mengerang lemah. Tubuhnya tak bertenaga.

"Mari kita pulang,"

"Bantu aku,"

Temari membantunya berdiri.

"_Kita pulang,_"

_Pulang ke kehidupan yang penuh harapan... _

;

;

;

Sasuke merasa kembali tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Rasa sakit merayapi tubuhnya kembali. Ia meronta, ia tak ingin merasakannya kembali. Semuanya terlalu kejam, terlalu tak ramah... Ia tak ingin hidup. Ia ingin mati,.. meskipun hanya kekelaman yang menyambutnya, ia tak peduli.

"Sasuke,..."

Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke,..."

Sasuke merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat menyentuh raganya.

Sasuke menolak kehangatan itu, ia ingin sendirian. Bahkan kakaknya pun tidak mengerti, Itachi telah menolaknya mati. Ia lelah dengan semua ini dan ingin berhenti.

"Kembali, Sasuke!"

Suara itu kembali.

Sepasang tangan yang hangat itu kini meraih penuh dirinya, memeluk pinggangnya. Menariknya kuat-kuat, mengembalikan seluruh inderanya ke kenyataan, dibarengi rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ia bernapas dan mengerang keras.

Seseorang memeluknya erat-erat, memberikan kehangatan diantara rasa sakit.

Sasuke hanya merasakan rambut yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Tangan yang hangat memeluknya erat, mempertahankannya tetap hidup, erat berpegang pada dunia.

Perempuan. Dan berwangi bunga.

_Siapa? _

;

;

;

Temari yang membuka mata duluan.

Ia menyentuh pipi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerang pelan. Matanya terbuka, pelan-pelan. Silau akan cahaya fajar yang telah menyingsing, menyelinap dari jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Temari yang pertama kali ia lihat, mengenakan kimono merah tepat seperti yang diingatnya ketika kencan pertamanya dulu. Air matanya langsung menetes. Mengetahui ia selalu menunggu.

"Temari," panggilnya.

Temari menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kau bangun,..." penuh rasa haru, dipeluknya Shikamaru. "kau kembali, oh, Shikamaru, aku merindukanmu,..." ia menangis bahagia.

Shikamaru masih berada sedikit di awang-awang, sebelum menyadari kalau di ruangan itu berkumpul juga ibunya, Ino, Chouji dan juga wakil Hokage kelima, Shizune.

;

;

;

_Ada yang bangkit, ada yang tersungkur. _

Sehari sebelum Shikamaru bangkit dari komanya, ruang gawat darurat Rumah sakit Konoha kembali kedatangan pasien dengan kondisi kritis. Sasuke Uchiha untuk kesekian kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dibawa dalam keadaan kritis. Tetapi kali ini benar-benar mendekati ambang kematian. Seluruh lubang di tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah akibat ketidakstabilan cakra yang hebat dalam tubuhnya. Jurus Tsukuyomi sama seperti cermin; ia juga memberikan pengaruh yang sama merusaknya terhadap pelakunya. Mata, hidung, mulut Sasuke terus mengeluarkan darah, keadaannya sangat mengenaskan saat para Anbu dan ninja medis menemukannya di Lembah Akhir.

Tsunade sendiri yang turun tangan merawatnya, dibantu orang-orang terbaik.

Dan, kematian memang masih menolaknya.

Shikamaru, masih berkursi roda, hanya bisa melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Tsunade keluar dari pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia kuat. Dia akan hidup,"

Shikamaru menarik nafas lega, menggenggam erat tangan Temari yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hanya saja, mungkin ia akan buta,"

;

;

;

Kegelapan, hanya kegelapan dimana-mana.

Tetapi ia masih hidup.

Terbaring di tempat tidur seperti pesakitan.

Sasuke menyentuh balutan di matanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa membuka mata dengan bebat perban itu.

Seseorang berada di ruangan itu, Sasuke mencium wanginya.

Sasuke beringsut, bergerak untuk bangkit, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat.

Orang itu mendekat.

_Kau yang menolongku?_

Ia mendekat, memperbaiki posisi berbaring Sasuke.

Tangannya begitu hangat, dan wangi bunga itu... terasa sederhana dan akrab. Jauh dari kutukan dan kepedihan...

_Siapa kau?_

;

;

;

Bukan semerbak padang pasir seperti Temari yang selalu ia rindukan.

Tetapi keharuman bunga yang tulus, murni, jauh dari segala penat.

Gadis itu datang hampir setiap hari.

Mengalirkan cakra lewat tangannya yang hangat, mengganti perbannya, atau hanya datang untuk mengganti bunga dalam jambangan bunga. Ia bisa mendengar suara Tsunade dan Shizune yang mengatakan ia akan buta. Tetapi tidak pernah menengar suara gadis itu. Tampaknya ia ditempatkan di ruagan khusus dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan masuk.

Tsunade mengatakan kemungkinan ia dapat melihat kembali bila kedua matanya diganti, karena Sharingannya telah rusak karena terlalu banyak digunakan. Namun pikiran Sasuke hanya dipenuhi pertanyaan siapa gerangan yang menolongnya.

Di hari ketiga, saat ia telah bisa duduk, ia mendengar langkah kaki itu lagi. Wangi yang sama.

"Kau yang menolongku?"

Hening sejenak.

"Siapa kau?"

Hanya ada suara geseran kaki. Gadis itu mengambil bangku, tampaknya duduk di sebelahnya tempat tidurnya.

"Bolehkah..?"

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya.

Ia ingin memastikan.

Dalam kegelapan ia meraba-raba. Hingga menemukan wajah seseorang.

Sapasang tangan yang hangat meraihnya.

Ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Jemarinya bertahan di pipi gadis itu selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia meraba yang lainnya dengan lembut. Mata, hidung, bibir,...

"Aku pernah mencintaimu. Lalu kau pergi. Lalu aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tetap tak teraih. Lalu aku membencimu, begitu benci hingga aku pernah berusaha membunuhmu. Lalu aku berusaha mencintai orang lain, tapi cintaku kembali bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan ketika kau pulang pun,... aku tak ada di pandangan matamu." Suaranya serak seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan terlepas. Sasuke mengenal suara itu. Suara yang begitu hangat, akrab, yang pernah mewarnai hari-harinya dahulu.

_Sekarang justru saat kau kehilangan matamu, kau melihatku._

Ia merasakan tetesan air mata yang hangat diantara jemarinya. Pikirannya terbang ke kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengejar Orochimaru, mengejar kakaknya, mengejar kekuatan. Begitu lama telah ia lupakan.

Jemarinya menghadapkan dagu gadis itu ke arahnya.

"Sakura,"

;

;

;

Mengejar cinta yang tak pernah teraih. Mencintai orang yang jauh, mencintai orang yang salah. Berkali-kali berharap dan pupus. Meskipun beberapa kali terjatuh dan terluka, tak pernah menyerah. Meskipun telah beberapa kali membohongi diri sendiri, mengorbankan diri, dan tersakiti sendiri. Tanpa berusaha membuat orang lain mengerti, karena tak setiap orang paham, bahwa cinta, dalam bentuk apapun, akan menemukan jalannya sendiri.

Sasuke tak tahu kalau bertatapan dengan Sakura sama seperti bercermin. Melihat dirinya sendiri yang mencintai Temari yang telah menjadi milik Shikamaru. Melihat dirinya sendiri yang pernah tersakiti karena perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

Hanya, Sakura telah mengalami itu jauh lebih awal. Mengejar cinta pada dirinya yang tak pernah peduli. Hingga saat datang ia menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke sendiri dalam dunianya yang menginginkan kematian. Disitulah ia tak setuju, disitulah ia menarik Sasuke kembali dari kematian, meskipun apa yang dilakukannya beresiko penolakan kembali.

Wanita yang berani.

Pengorbanan total ternyata tetap dapat berlaku saat napas masih lekat dan hidup.

Sasuke telah mempelajari sesuatu.

Pengorbanan tak selalu berakhir kelam.

_Itachi, apakah ini maksudmu hidupku belum lengkap? _

_Inikah maksudmu aku akan menemukan orang lain?_

_Ternyata ia tak jauh dariku. _

Kemudian, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyatu dengan bayangan cerminnya itu.

;

;

;

"Dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita,"

Sasuke mencium Sakura.

Bukan bibir Temari yang pernah ia rindukan. Tetapi bibir Sakura yang lembut dan semanis madu. Yang bersemerbak bunga, yang sederhana dan selalu ada.

Sampai detik ini ia masih tak percaya dirinya berhak menerima kemewahan ini. Juga kebahagiaan ini, ketika bersanding di upacara sakral pernikahan Konoha di depan penghulu. Mengikat janji darah dalam gulungan perjanjian suami istri, lalu menciumnya sebagai seorang Sakura Uchiha.

Ya,... Sakura Uchiha.

_Ibarat pedang kau harus mencari sarung. _

Dan Sasuke menemukannya.

Naruto, guru Kakashi, dan semua yang mengenalnya hadir dalam upacara pernikahan itu. Sasuke tak merasa cocok dengan gaun pengantin yang serba merepotkan itu, sampai ia _melihat_ Sakura begitu cantik dengan kimono pengantin. Sakura yang sederhana, setia dan juga dengan berani menariknya kembali ke kehidupan. Kehidupan yang dikatakan belum sempat diraih Itachi.

Shikamaru, tersenyum bersama Temari, menggendong Kazuto, anak lelakinya baru saja dilahirkan. Dua tahun telah lewat semenjak ia bangun dan kembali menata kehidupannya bersama Temari, sambil mendukung Sasuke yang sempat terseok karena kehilangan sebagian penglihatannya. Tetapi Sasuke memiliki seorang pembimbing dan perawat yang hebat. Sakura Haruno, murid Hokage Kelima, yang kini telah menjadi ninja medis unggulan Konoha.

Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke, yang dalam pandangannya, hanya terlihat sosok berbaur tak jelas. Tetapi Sasuke mengenali jelas langkah dan suaranya.

"Sakura sangat cantik. Apa kau bisa melihatnya?" ia berbisik, bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Bisa. Dia memang cantik."

_Yang kuingat, istrimu lebih cantik, hanya saja kau memilikinya lebih dulu._

_Sakura, mataku tak jelas melihatnya, tetapi mata hatiku melihat keberadaannya sejelas pagi. Dan wanginya selalu ada. Dan juga cintanya. Hanya dia yang memiliki keberanian untuk setia, itu sudah cukup. _

_Apa lagi yang kuharapkan?_

"Apakah matamu akan kembali seperti semula?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalaupun tak kembali, aku tak keberatan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sharingan tetap akan menurun pada anak-anakmu."

"Aku bisa mengajari mereka dengan baik,"

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bahagia, Sasuke."

Shikamaru melemparkan pukulan ringan ke dada Sasuke. Pukulan persahabatan antara para lelaki, yang telah melewati banyak hal. Ia seperti mau menangis ketika melihat pernikahan itu. Semua itu _layak _untuk Sasuke. Semua kebahagiaan ini.

"Terimakasih," terdengar sebuah suara. Temari.

Temari menatap Sasuke, bergantian kepada Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sharingan yang ada untuk melindungi, bukan untuk berperang..

_Klan Uchha akan kubangkitkan kembali dengan jalan yang sama sekali berbeda. _

_Cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat, cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi gila._

_Aku memilih untuk menjadi kuat._

"_kebencian dan amarah adalah perisai_

_Jika aku kuat, aku takkan menggunakannya"_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Note from Author:**_

_Finally,_ selesai bagian terakhir. Silahkan mendengar lagu Malaikat Juga Tahu, karena saya tidak menuliskannya disini. Fic ini akan lebih dapat _feel-_nya setelah anda mengamati syairnya. Yang jelas, saya memang bukan fans SasuSaku, tapi kukira Sasuke juga layak bahagia disini.

_Finally _juga, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal ada hari-hariku yang kerajingan menulis fic. Bagaimanapun kita harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Btw, _workload_-ku benar-benar sedang penuh, aku benar-benar diganggu rasa rindu untuk menulis fic, mengecek _account _FFn, dan memberikan _review_. Aku harus kembali ke jurnal ilmiah dan buku teks, lalu mengurus pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang terbengkalai. Juga mengejar impian sekolah di luar negeri dan menulis novel (terkadang impian bisa membuatmu lelah juga!).

Tidak,.. This is n_ot goodbye._ Fic_ Dark Shade _dan _Romance of the Last Uchiha_ akan kulanjutkan, seminggu atau dua minggu sekali akan ku-_upload._ Juga _one-shoot_ dan fic Challenge Infantrum yang lain (kalau menurut kalian pantas, nominasikan fic ini dalam IFA ya!). Tetapi aku mulai sedikit lebih serius mengerjakannya, perihal tulis-menulis ini._ I have my insanity tamed, but it still there as my source of stories. I must respect it as a respect to myself._

So, apakah kalian menikmatinya? Adakah yang masih kurang? Kalimat apa yang menggetarkan? _Review _mencerahkan hariku, _flame_ memberikan aku refleksi positif. Monggo _shout _di kolom _review_!

_Best regards,_

Kai Anbu.


End file.
